In order to permit accurate measurements of select enzymes critical to the therapeutic activity of riboxamide, new analytical approaches to the assay of IMP dehydrogenase, 'riboxamide kinase' and 'TAD synthetase' (NAD pyrophosphorylase have been undertaken.